Cleaning products, such as detergents, disinfectants, or other cleaning solutions, are widely used in many industries. In some cases, the products are packaged in a highly concentrated form in which some or substantially all of the water has been removed. These concentrated products may permit more efficient transport and storage as compared to their ready-to-use counterparts. The concentrated products may be manually or automatically diluted and dispensed as desired by an end user.